clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mectrixctic/3
Archieves *User talk:Mectrixctic/1 *User talk:Mectrixctic/2 Images needed Only Jenni images I wanna see her with WishFlyx and I and her with an angry feeling. --Yours Cooly, Flywish (Don'tTalk to me here) Story Lets make a story! If you control Mabel's mother she should be a main charecter. Tars, Icarius, Alkimouse (NEEDLE TOURTURE! AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!,drat it i cant spell her name) Chenny (maybe) and Zenny should be the main charecters (makes room for several mini plots) If we do make a story we should make a good plot (and maybe a puffle story). --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Need an image Hey did you see there is a new article created in Rockhopper's Family? I created his adopted son, Mockhopper. I need you to create an image of him. It can be a picture of rockhopper just turn his picture Grey and make him do that blah blah mouth. Yours Cooly, Flywish (Don't Talk to me here) Again's Blog and Again Can you help me on those two articals? And ahve soem fo your charecters ask questions and put comments on the blog plz? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Fisch Excuse Me? STABBED IN THE STOMACH? why do you have to be that cruel???? Editing this isn't going to help. We should Blog about this before arguing in edit form. ljs;dlfj;sljf;dljsf!!!!! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I take that back, can you unlock the page again? I just remembered that Fisch can ONLY die of sickess. As somewhat foreshadowed in The Journey of Fisch!!!! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- idk, you are really wasting my time, no offense. I will only agree to him dying to disease and SOME poisons. sorry, I am not including the bones thing cause that's not natural. How about it? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- OK. But I dont see how fisch can die from Being eaten, He probably wouldn't die from that anyways even if he wasn't immortal. He is just as tall as Swiss Ninja (The Heighth and size of a Human). --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Whatever. I am very busy, and agree to what you say. Now can you unlock? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sheepman didn't swear He's Irish. In Ireland, the word he said is NOT a swear. Ask any Irish person. I'm Irish myself. He clearly didn't know it was a swear in America. Yours Anonymously, Someone. RE: Antics Family History Question Actually, I'm making this up as I go along, 'cause I haven't thought it out yet.. Fanny dies while Explorer is at college in Penguin Island] (yes, I know this conflicts with Explorer and Fred's articles, but I'll fix that later), and Harry's subsequent marriage of Cherry leads the Antics Family to a more stable financial position, so that they can move to a comfortable igloo near the Lighthouse. When he goes to college, Explorer is forced to take Mabel along with him to ease the pain of his parents (at that time Harry and Fanny), and Fred deals with her by constantly teleporting her away via Cartesian coordinates. When Explorer and Fred graduate and subsequently end up forming the Furry Flats band, the money and popularity they get allow them to build an igloo on Tri-State Lane. Fred later decides to build a second igloo for storage (he needs a lot of space for all his stuff). Yes, I will change the bit about Explorer and Fred living in different igloos. When Harry dies, Cherry moves back to Eastshield to marry, and ever since she's been visiting her stepson every winter vacation (in Antarctica, the breaks are on the same schedules as in the USA, but summer vacation is winter vacation, winter break is summer break, and so on). Jessica is often left at Explorer's house to "socialize" with ehr stepbrother, and she discovers his and his ancestors' hatred of Mabel. Eventually she ends up trying to tell her mother about his schemes, but Explorer's plans are always either thwarted by Perry the Puffle or destroyed/hidden/rendered useless by Midas and Herb's projects. Hope that helps. I'll be rewriting some articles after school to match this version of the Antics Brothers' life. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 12:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Atrocious I was threatened by Explorer. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan Should se get back to it? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Notice the ? He remformed, but hes still a anti villain, still the same old, jsut nicer, less full of hate (still full of massive amounts of hate) more friends, ncier, ect, still a sort of villain. Just less then normal. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Taken from Trivia He si clearly the most affectionate Wait hes kinda Pathetic He is infact still very evil and still does villinous thing, we can class him liek this 40% evil 40% good 10% neatral --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok im gonna comfirm this stats 50% evil 40% good 5% Anti hero 5% Anti Villain --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Can your evert those edits? I gtg and now i know its ooc --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Radclaws back to life. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 15:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) SemiQuit Pretty much.... Don't Worry, for me, the 2nd Quarter of the school year is coming in two or so weeks, which means that School is Halfway over!!!! PS: Unlock the Wiki thing, that picture is not the one voted for. Anyways, I am tired of it and have some other better Ideas. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It does? Im 14 not 29 --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 18:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Age Heck no! I am sixteen. YouTube is supposed to say that; I'll fix it right now. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 01:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Flywish Dies Well I did it. After weeks of waiting I finally made The Sequel to Flywish Dies. See Murphy:Flywish Dies (The sequel). Now I think this is the break up between Xorai and WishFlyX. Read em and weep. JK! comments, lots of them! can you add reception for my new song, Party in the USSR? Please add characters like bellina, Mectrixctic, Mabel, and so on. I cant add any really because I wrote the song. Thanks... --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Rapinn Again's song It it ok if I amde a song sung by Again? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok If pufflezzz accepts the idea for pizza puffle ill use those idea,s Emily having a crush 0_0. I was thinking he'd have a running gag if pufflezzz allows. Got ideas? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw Bessie Can you? if you can heres the basic layout, Bessie higenbotom cloths but blue and with several puffle shaped badges *may be hard, but put as many as you can before you want to stop* and shes yellow, can you? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ok ok meet in CP? if yes Sever: Snow day Room: Mine Who: Im the knight. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Gladly! But remember, not all of his army is amde of petguins or mwa wma penguins, try making messe dup versions of xorai clones, like with special features, hair, no wings, ect. Cause msot of his army are clones. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 03:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Image This is just for amusement. Can you draw Flywish as a baby and then a pinky bullying baby Flywish by calling him Bunny Rabbit. Appearence: Hat: Propeller hat green Feathers: Yellow Item: Ice cream Also have him wear a diaper. Oh and BTW If MectriXctic is Mectrixtic's X antibody, shouldn't she be good? XFan12345 Is evil and EdFan12345 is good, Mebel X is good and Mabel is evil, Flywish is good and WishFlyX is evil, Corai is good and Xorai is evil, Dara is good and Xara is evil. and also, WishFlyX's Army is an army of penguins from Mectrixctic's Army, DTA, and The Treacherous Trio. The army of X antibodies is Nightmare's Army. And also, I think it would be cool if Shadow the Penguin finally brakes out of his "hypnosis" and joins Flywish's Army. --Yours Xooly Flywish Nice! Love it. :) Haha lol. "Matt is not the best cookie giver" HAHA LOL! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']][[User talk:Pufflezzz| Yay is all I can say ]] 20:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Cooooool This wikis is cool, its clean to! http://planetfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome TS woudl approve. Benny: I APPROVE! IT IS CLEAN, NO BAD STUFF, AND ONLY BAD STUFF ARE THOSE MINOR BAD WORDS AND NO 1 IS INSULTED BY AND THE VOILENCE! Me: Agreed Benny. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Mistake You wrote under section 3, Adding, sub-section 3, Reappearance of "Dead" Characters: :'''For- we have ghosts, zombies, un-deleted characters and (soon to come) a character to be galvanized. I don't see what's wrong with this one. Did you read everything? Section 3, Adding, is for stuff that you want to be added to the That's Death! code. Then sub-section 3, Reappearance of "Dead" Characters, is the category of the code that you want to add to. I'll remove your message. And please, man, read everything again. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi. 12yz12ab X has a crush on your character (Mectrixctic).--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 04:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) my guy does to. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'd have to rethink her in that case, lets see how it goes first...... --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 22:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) can you please... make a parody of 12yz12ab on the un club penguin fanon wiki?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 00:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Let me Clear Something up Ok, since Bellina was sort of my idea, I wanted to tell you something. I never, ever, ever, in a million years plan for Bellina to kill Jessica. In fact, I'm planning the complete opposite. I think, that one day, when Jessica is seven, and Bellina is five, Bellina finds so much trust for Jessie, that she tells her she's evil. Jessie, who is gullible, belives it, and exepts it. Then, for how much Jessie loves her sister, she lets Bellina rule with her. I hope this cleared everything up. And by the way, for Swiss Ninja sometime dying, for any reason at all, Maddie is to marry FlyWish. It makes sense because they are the same age.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 22:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, someday, I'm planning to make Jessie become evil. And remember. I mention a character, then I try to draw it, then I create it. So Bellina was mostly my idea. I wasn't even planning for her to be evil.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 20:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Goof E. Do you mind making an image for Goof E.? Image: *Hair:Grey afro *Shirt:Black labcoat *Glasses:Glasses like Gary's *Item:Knicicle Also draw him sitting in his hover chair. He is paralyzed forever. --Your's Cooly, Flywish Re:Mabel XVIII and General Puff's wife I would, but I don't have any idea of how to. You can start them if you want. I'll probably come up with some ideas soon. --Speeddasher Sure... I would love to help you. But in my view I would say that we should make a Generation V. You know the grandparents of Generation X and Generation W's parents or aunts or uncles. Huzzah I fixed my first template! But it still messes the page up. Pirates of Caribiean Do you play it? Cuz i made a fanon of it. PS: Major walrus raids lately, Z K form UNCP is EVIL!!!!!!!!! Hes been vandalizing us for days. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 03:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, cause i was gonna invite you, seeign as a fanon would be much more fun then the actual wiki. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 03:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Planets kinda falling apart, with DZ thinkign E-114 is ZK. Chowder fanon is really inactive, no mater how much we would edit. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 04:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) No, and if it has gore its under my "NEVER TO WATCH EVER NO MATTER WHAT" half of ym brain. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 04:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Is there Is there a Diary of a wimpy kid wiki or fanon wiki? If there isn;t I might consider creating one of them. RE: Death Vote Allergies I've already planned for that to go straight up there. There's no need for a vote on that - anybody will agree on that. It's not too late, as the deadline is February 19, 2010, anybody can add anything to the That's Death Vote until February 18, 2010 - and the result will be revealed the following day (Feb 19). And then two days after that, it'll be my birthday (lawl!). So anyway, that'll be added straight to the That's Death! code. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Emperor Penguintine Dear Mec: Could you please make the picture of Emperor Pengvintine (Swiss Ninja in the Future) for me? He should look like an old man, and have a black cloak on, still showing his black belt. I really liked how you designed Bellina too... Thanks --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 20:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Math Amulet Nah, I think Fred deserves it more. He's a mathster. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 21:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture Request Hi Mec!, So, It's me, Sanchonachos, I would ask of you could make me a picture of Sancho Monte Captio, I would also ask If you could put these features on him: *Tuxedo *Shoes *Brown Hair *Green Penguin (He's Green) Thanks, -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 23:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well... I was thinking about making Robert X join Nightmares army and Gregory X joins WishFlyX's Army. So I think I might keep Chuck X good and stop making good X-Creatures for a while. Just remember that. Also... WishFlyX is an epic fail at making X-Antibodies. Picture Request!!! Yeah.... you know that blog post I made about the new video game that I was planning to make?(The majoraty of us like the idea, so I'm making it.) And since I'm planning for a Tails Doll parody (The Game's Main character is Jessica, and she's sort of based off Tails.) So, here's a model pic. I know it's kinda small, but just look up images on Goggle of Tails Doll. So here's the model. --Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) UN-Award Tricked you! This isnt a UN-Award, personaly i wish those were deleted. heres the real deal. You deserve it :D --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 17:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL This image is hilarious. LOLZ --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 17:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) NOTE: I copied Pasted, you are not a failwure. --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 17:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox Well I think it's time you used the shoutbox instead of leaving messages on our talk pages Ok here's how you do it: #Click on see more #Click on Add Widgetz #Then click on the + symbol when you find shoutbox Whoa I've seen your penguin drawings.... just, wow. They're really good. If there was a way to tap into your mind and figure out your technique, I'd do it. Z K 12:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Corruptor as creator of power4u Well idk im not sure if I want him to be the creator of powerfu....I'll think about it ok? but for now I say "No" --Lord Hun! Fear Me Mortals! 15:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tittle Sure, but please research. Tittle isn't a beanie, it's a sentient propellor hat. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 23:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ....I need to get a life.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 23:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE He's about 29 to 40. I'll make an official date of birth -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 08:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I also did it as Dystopian: Conquest of Emily and the Fashion Police. temporary. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 08:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) He usually shuts up when he sees someone wearing something not in the latest fad. He may say "hey thats old now" and may give a fashion ticket and arrest them. The X Leader is also a proper cop. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The X Leader can issue officers and can't fire officers but he has a high position and can move a police officer to another area. I'm rewriting the article (The X Leader) soon. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I want to but... I can't start it yet. Apparently, I can't start it until the Great Darktonian Pie War is over which is never will be in forever. When it finally does end, I will start it (Unless it end up failing like my other story...) -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 20:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll start April 3rd, when its not locked to sysop. -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 13:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Promotion Okay, I'll give you moderator for now. Go on the forum shoutbox and wiki shoutbox - the forum shoutbox is near the bottom on the main page. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Hey, I read the article, Seasoned sextet or whatever it was called and I like it. Although it needs some expansion. Did you create it? It's a stub. Rocket Slug Or, is it the bagel? Good idea. You are just full of good ideas? What is wrong with you?!? [[User:Rocket Slug|R-I mean, Agent Meltie.]] Or, is it the bagel? RE: Dancing Penguin Sure, okay then. He hasn't replied, I might start without permission though. If I do, back me up ;) Okay, I'll keep the relationship... not even a break-up? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 00:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Chuck X Well I guess but I already put him in the X-Factor so I don't know. If I do put him there, I guess we can put him Nightmare's Army if I can get an image change to get him evil, otherwise, no. BTW, I think maybe Chuck should be the most violent in the von Injoface family because of how much puffles he usually hits with his bat unless that's against the COC. I already drew him with his baseball bat. And also, thanks for editing my new wiki. see the new changes I made anytime soon and if you want to, try to get more contributors if you want. Hi. Can I have a Von Injoface family member for my character? (If there isn't one left I will make one) And i have been thinking of something. MABEL XX. YES,ITS MABEL THE 20TH.--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) OK I replaced Chuck X with Xorai because Xorai rejoined Flywish's Army after some wierd scheme with Ben Hun and WFX. So now I only have to put Chuck X into the minor minions. And also, WishFlyX has become pathetic. You think there's anything I can do to get him to become evil again? Robert O'vian Robert is not pink. Ninj and I already have the image discussed. Robert is orange not pink because I drew him as a pink puffle and Ninj said he looks like a girl. So that's why Robert is orange. RE: SpongeBob Parodies I'll expand. We need pictures. Mr Krabs parody? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I wanna share: This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/squidtux-1.png This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/spongetux-1.png This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/patux.png This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/tuxfinal.png This -- http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g122/abney317/pufftuxfix.png All created by a user called "abney317" from a SpongeBob forum. Could you possibly make them taller? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Do YOU have any 3 letter alien names? Do you? And Tim is annoyed at you..... Tim: REALEASE THE ROBOT PUFFLE! lolz. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 21:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template:Infobox I did nothing... TurtleShroom's been editing it lately. When I try to remove the categories, it doesn't work. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Roblox fanon If you play Roblox, feel free to check out Roblox fanon I just made it. It still needs expansion, We also need more editors and you make a great one. Oh It's fine, and feel free to add characters to my newest war, Great Wishing Hun Conflict. It's a war between Ben Hun and Flywish. feel free to add your characters on the talk page. Feel free to make then join either Ben, Flywish or just be neutral if you want them to be in at all. This thing already caused Flywish to start talking to Dan. Yoke is slang for "thing". Also, do you want an invitation? --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 17:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 17:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: MM & BB Parodies No offense, but I really do not like the names. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Okay... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Will do. I'll tell you when Imma done. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Shadow Sure. Shadow likes to keep it mild. Do whatever you'd like. Just don't violate his personality. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 00:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm........ Good diea,s but for every Skeleton well need another article for the dead charecter. And SkeleCorai: The Red Penguin with real hair!]] (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 03:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas The spongebob parodies, I would say that we should have Robert O'vian be the brother of Disco Puffle and Dustin. He could have been Klutzy's brother but no one liked Robert the Crab. I also think Flywish should become Chilli O'vian's owner. I also think about the von Injofaces, I think we should really consider giving Mandy von Injoface a boyfriend. Chuck needs a grandson or granddaughter. I also think that Emilia von Injoface should be a white puffle. It would make sense because if Charles is blue along with his twin sister Emily, and Chuck and Emilia are Generation W versions of Charles and Emily, I think Emilia should be a white puffle like Chuck. --Flywish 22:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, For Mandy, we will just do what her cousin did. She also finds out that the father should be Robert O'vian. Oh, and can you draw Mandy? Just make her an orange puffle no buck teeth and put a flower on her head and holding her rope. Flywish 03:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know about Mandy joining, she robs stores and can beat anyone up. But if you don't care, she can join fashion police. Flywish 03:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) There I edited Norman Turtleheimer. Tell me if I need to do more. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 14:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: MMK I hold full rights over the MMK, Mec. I could easily authorize that, but there are flaws. First off, the real KKK was, '''until the 1960s or so, a vilgante group with good intentions. My ancestors said that they didn't just hang blacks for ebing black, rather, they'd go out and target those who abuse their families, those who excessively drink or attack their family, etc. etc. As my family said, they weren't the evil black-killing terrorists they are now. Cross burning, pre-Civil Rights, was a warning to the property owner that they'd get hurt extremely badly if they don't shape up. For years, hundreds of thousands of people, even Congressmen, were in the KKK. Then, in the Civil Rights era, that all changed, as they transitioned into an extremist "White Power" group that targeted black men and women becuase of their race, trying to "put them in their place". People dropped their memberships in hundreds of thousands within years of the insanity transition. Then, they were disbanded by the Feds. ---- Right now, the MMK sits on the pre-Civil Rights scale. They've yet to tip to extremism, mainly because the conservative TSP is the Grandmaster in his spare time. Right now, the MMK burns effegies in warning to those who hate Mabel (looking at you, Explorer), and employess Perry the Puffle to thwart Explroer from harming her. The MMK performs many counter activities and even coutner-pranks to stop the Mabel haters. They don't, though, hang/lynch or kill. No noose is good noose, remember. I'm afraid I can't give you authorization to make the MMK a terrorist group until I can have TSP resign as the absolute leader, and have Perry work for something else. In fact, Perry and TSP are locked in the M&H continuity as Explorer-thwarters far too much to split the MMK. I'm afraid you'll have to create a spin-off of the MMK, but not affliated, to do their parodee's nutjob Civil Rights extremism. Look up some other extremist movement and use that. Mabelism doesn't fit into the current Klan. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) WOW, that's a lot of zeroes. † 19:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Chuck's grandkids I was also thinking that Label should have some kids too. I would say that Gruff would be the right guy. We can make Label's kid be a prankster which Chuck only like since he pranks to make his "Uncle Surray" cry. And if that doesn't work out, we can have Gruff be Mandy's kid's "father". Mandy and Gruff then teach him how to be violent like them and his grandpa Chuck. We just have Gruff be the one who changes his last name since he doesn't like being a Yishran. Also, how do you like WishFlyX's new dragon form? I pretty much wanted to make WishFlyX more evil so I gave him a dragon form. Flywish 16:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! PS: I was thinking Mabel XX should go to Mandy's kid. And he/she shouldn't be the Pearl parody. We should have him/her get Mabel XX and then Mabel XX becomes as nasty as all the other von Injofaces.